


An Apartment in Paris

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Christmas 2016 [5]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: After fighting, and defeating, the Dean of a Supernatural University, and Goddesses all Laura Hollis is taking the holidays slowly. Perhaps a little too slowly considering Christmas is two days away and she hasn't yet wrapped any presents...





	

“This is the last time I put off wrapping presents until two days before Christmas,” Laura groaned as she shuffled into the main room of her apartment, her arms laden with wrapping paper and gift bags, to meet Perry and Lafontaine. “Do we have everything?”

“Everything apart from Carmilla.” Perry answered after she checked ‘wrapping paper’ and ‘gift bags’ off her list of Christmas Wrapping Essentials.

“Oh,” Laura blinked, “she was around here somewhere when I let you in…”

“She’s probably gone off to find a new blood bag or something,” LaF said with a shrug of their shoulders, “which reminds me… how does that work now exactly?”

“I’m not actually too sure?” Laura admitted with a quiet sigh. “We tried to give her a ‘no blood’ diet back at the beginning but it didn’t take, and then she noticed that I had the same symptoms—not as severe, but the same anyway—and she thinks that because she offered up herself in the bargain to bring me back we might have come back with our hearts but we’re both technically undead?”

“That sounds… complicated.” Perry offered with a purse of her lips. 

“But really cool!” LaF replied, and a grin stretched across their face.

“We’re sort of figuring out the rules as we go.” The blonde-haired woman said with a contrite smile. “But, we’re together, in Paris, and that’s all I really wanted anyway.”

“Are you being a sap again Cupcake?” A husky voice asked as Carmilla sauntered into the room, a smirk on her lips, and a teasing glint shimmering in her eyes.

Laura’s cheeks flushed pink even as she reached up to take Carmilla’s hand to pull the other woman onto the floor at her side. “You did kind of bet your soul on a game with a Goddess to get me back Carm,” Laura teased, “you can’t call me a sap now.”

“Hmm,” Carmilla shrugged her shoulders and looped an arm around Laura’s body, “I suppose I did, didn’t I?”

“You did.” Laura confirmed. The two women looked at one another for a moment, their gazes held firmly, before each leaned in until their lips met in a slow kiss. Carmilla’s teeth scraped across Laura’s bottom lip as the dark-haired woman bit and nibbled at her tender flesh until Laura pulled away with a quiet moan. 

“Worth it.” Carmilla murmured with a grin and a teasing waggle of her eyebrows. “What are we doing here anyway Losers?”

“Wrapping!” LaF exclaimed with an almost gleeful giggle. “Laura said we could use your apartment this year… as mine and Perry’s is a shoebox. How did you afford this place anyway?”

Carmilla shrugged her shoulders before she replied. “I’m over three hundred years old and the only inheritor of an entire Countess title, I’ll let you do the math.”

“Shush you,” Laura groaned as she slumped against Carmilla’s side, “you promised to be nice.”

Carmilla simply grinned in response before reaching for a roll of wrapping paper and a pair of scissors.


End file.
